


Kiss on His Lips

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kind fuji bday prezie but nothing related to birthday birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Chronicle of Fuji' kisses. Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the first kiss/ kisses trope :)

His first kiss happened so quickly, it was a mere peck, rather than a long locked lip to lip. He was supposed to kiss his childhood friend on the pink cheek but Saeki had move and they kissed instead. 

He remembered the brown eyes gazing at him and saw his own reflection for that couple of seconds. They parted afterwards and laughed it off. He remembered the young Yuuta crying of jealousy.

They never talk about it or did it again, especially since he moved.

Fuji’s second kiss was longer than his first kiss - it was an experimental, of too much adrenaline and messing around. He had stay at Eiji’s house; it was in their second year of middle school. Teenage boys with too much time on their hand, Eiji had sneaked in his father’s alcohol and they drank it while discussing of crushes, lust, and boobs.

Fuji remembered thinking of Eiji’s lips as delicious as fresh plum that he came closer and kissed it. It was warm and soft. He could smell the lingering scent of alcohol on the boy’s lips.

He parted afterwards and watched the red haired boy sleeping peacefully. He smiled while his fingers clamped down on the boy’s nose, forcing Eiji to wake up.

Fuji remembered the first day that he saw him, the fast tennis ball that traveled from one side of the court to the other, the strength of his arms and his strong swings – it was beautiful.

He knew he was different and he started to wonder if the other boy was different as well. Fuji had his suspicion but he was afraid. He saw what rejection could do to the human’s heart; he had his share of rejecting people – from girls to boys.

His third kiss came unexpectedly, it was between a quick peck to a long one. Atobe had sneaked in his tongue as well. The kiss came to an abrupt end when he slapped the Hyotei captain.

_“It was just a joke.”_

Fuji slapped him again, on the other cheek. 

His fourth kiss came after the Nationals. Maybe it was the adrenaline, the weird mixture of Inui’s juice and hidden alcohol. Maybe it was seeing him smile, even for a second. He kissed him like his first kiss, a mere peck on the thin lips. He had closed his eyes and only opened them as he parted from the warm lips. Dark brown eyes were looking at him while he saw his own blue eyes reflected through the rimless glasses.

Quickly he laughed it off, like his first kiss, and returned to the party. His hands were trembling.

Fuji kept his smile and eyes closed; he didn’t realize his fifth kiss came so soon. It was rough and they bumped their teeth against each other. It was also passionate.

He felt the boy’ hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Fuji’s trembling hands traced the rimless glasses and took it off, his sixth and seventh kiss came after.

Fuji knew then, that even if their path differs, they would always be connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Late Birthday-ish fic for Fuji (I have like a birthday birthday planed in my head but it’s not polished) and this is also kinda a celebration for Tatoeba Ima. (They should just get married already).
> 
> Comments or kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
